Welcome to My life
by thefreakeatsmeat
Summary: Ok this is just one chapter for now so you tell me if I should write more? It will get really funny and maybe  it depends how you look at it  boring but the begining is awesome. It's about a girl who just learned she is a wizard but with HP help she is ok


It's my first day at Hogwarts and I'm standing out in front of the big brown door which was the entrance to Hogwarts. I have two new notebooks and three new binders. My name is Serena Falconet and this is my first year at Hogwarts.

I stand outside the door biting my lip. The crowd I'm in just walk right in not afraid. I am a freshman today. I'm here and yet I've never studied magic before. This past summer a few students already apart of this school took a fieldtrip to where I am from. I come from America. I live in New York City alone with my dad. But when I met the students from Hogwarts I learned I was a witch. My dad already knew and he said he already told me. But I was seven, how was I suppose believe I was a witch up and till now? I thought he was just trying to be a nice dad and keep my imagination. Anyways, now that I followed all my new friends here how am I supposed get through the school year?

Hermione came up to me to pat me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll me just fine. Now get in there." She said as she shoved me into the moving stream of the crowd. I landed in someone's arms. Who the heck is touching me? I look up. "(Gasp.)" It's Harry Potter. It's the boy who lived. I start to freeze where I am then as I got up, Hermione came over to lecture the both of us.

"Harry what do you think you are doing?" She asked as she pointed at him. Then the finger turned to me. "And what do you think YOU are doing?" She asked me. Few eyes on me now.

"I-I-You pushed me into him." I said as I covered my eyes and choked back as many tears as I could. Then someone came up to me to pat me on the shoulder. It was Fred Weasley.

"Don't worry strange little American girl. You're new, and a freshy so everyone here will make fun of you today." Fred said as he smiled at me. I just put my face back into the sleeves of my robe.

"Aww don't worry." Harry said as he came over letting me cry on his shoulder like a good friend.

"Harry! You just met her in the summer and you're already making a move on her." Hermione said.

"I'm not making a move on her I'm just trying to comfort her. It's her first day. I'm just trying to help her get through it like a good friend. You should too." Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads yes.

"Well then, to the cafeteria folks." Fred said as in an "onward" position.

We arrived in the cafeteria and boy those tables were long. Which house was I? How do I know where to sit? Oh well. I'll just sit with Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the first day. I'm new here it'll pass. I walk with them to sit at a table. I look at all the yummy food and get distracted. I try the desserts first of course. Then a professor comes and taps me on the shoulder. She says the head master Dumbledore is waiting for me in his office. I find my way through the halls and squirm through the eighth graders to get to his office. I remember the spell to take me there. I arrive. I creek the door open a little.

"Oh, Serena. Come in, come in." Dumbledore says. As I open the door a little more I can see him at his desk.

"I know it's a little soon to ask but how are things going so far? Well I hope." He says.

"Well yes, yes they have been-going-well." I say. I am nervous.

"I see you have met , Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Potter. They are quite nice students."

"Yes, they are."

"That's good. But I summoned you here today because there are some things that I would like to talk to you about. You know why I let you into this school."

"Yes sir, and I am very grateful."

"Yes well you are the daughter of my cousin."

"Yes I know." I say as I look down at my hands. My mother died when I was young. She was a wizard as my poor father is a muggle. Even though I didn't know my mom very long, I hear she was a good person and an excellent wizard. Oh by the way, yes Dumbledore is a distant relative.

"Once we accepted you in, an idea struck me. I have invited different students from America to our school. These are a group of high class wizards. They are highly intelligent and very bright. They have the potential to work hard in this school and since their new here I would like you to show them around the school. You are familiar with the school by now?" He said.

"Um, well yes. But I have my classes to attend." I said trying to find a way out of it.

"Yes but we're still deciding which teachers you should have. You don't start classes till next week." He said knowing I knew that.

"Well I wanted to get a fresh start and observe what I will be learning." I lied.

"You'll have plenty of time to study with those books professor McGonagall gave you." He said as he knew I was lying.

"Great then I guess it will be no trouble." I lied again.

"Oh good, good. And Serena, you start tomorrow at eight." He told me as I was on my way out. Great! Wonderful! My first day at a place I never even heard of and I'm already a tour guide.


End file.
